30 Minutes
by KaraRapist113
Summary: [CHAPTER TWO NOW UP.]It was only a kiss.. The biggest test of the great detective's abilities comes not from proving Yagami Raito is Kira, but from reprecussions of two months earlier. RaitoL, mpreg. You've been warned, duckies. Rating subject to rise.
1. Quickie

**Quick Author's Point of Notice:** I'm aware Light's Japanese name is spelled as "Raito" but for the first chapter or so, I was more acquainted with the version that had a 'u' tacked on at the end, and so that's how it started out. However, in caving in to a couple of requests, I'll try to get more accustomed to using the version that doesn't have the extra letter thrown in as more people are used to that than the way I was introduced to the series knowing it as. If I refer back to Near, Mello, and Matt by (code)name, I'll probably be going back and forth between Japanese and English spellings just to make the use of names seem less monotonous and redundant. I don't know, it just seems better that way to me every now and then.

Quick Japanese quiz here, and it has nothing to do with the story - I just like the word. What does tsurara mean?

Icicle. :D Isn't it a pretty word? If I have children, I'll name my daughter Tsurara. I'm still pretty attached to the idea of naming a son Rubix Cube (don't ask me why) but I would be interested to see how someone's kid would turn out if named Raitou/Raito/Light. I don't know..They'd get some pretty gruesome teasing.

I was musing via e-mail with someone last night over the spellings of names. And you will, indeed, probably see me spelling the names of characters in this story a bit differently. L may become Eru-chan in some parts, I may accidentally shift between the two spellings of Light's Japanese name (mostly through fault of typos, which I do try my hardest to eliminate before I submit anything), and I'll probably even get tired of calling Eru-chan 'detective' and just switch to the Japanese word famous/great detective ("Meitantei," thank you Xemnas; your obsession with Detective Conan/Case Closed has proven itself useful once again).

Another brief fun trivia snip for you, but this time it does relate to the name topic: Eru-chan. "-chan" is the 'honorific,' a fact which the VAST majority of us are probably already aware. But Eru is the way their 'L' is said, and so Eru-chan became just that: Eru-chan. :) What does "esu emu" mean? It's the sex term, S&M! Isn't it fun learning Japanese, kiddies? Another quick thing for you, is that those terms there, as well as "eru" in its own right, are used by school kids (mostly high schoolers) to subtly refer to sex. My darlings, "eru" is "L," and is oral shorthand for "Lover."

This has been Correct-And-Die (I'm kidding, I don't mind it at all) by KaraRapist113. Have a great day, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I hit the fifth review mark. (No, you can't review this snipit and have it count. It MUST be on the story itself.)


	2. It Was Only a Kiss

**30 Minutes**  
**Author's Notes:** This is my story, and therefore, everyone is going to react PERFECTLY NORMALLY to male pregnancy. Because I say so. And because it helps to further my plot, and I don't believe in adding those little pesky plot rabbits where some fairy descends from the sky and sprinkles dust on a man's head and instantly he can be with child, or where some genetic twist happene- no no no. In my fantasy world, it is natural for men to have children; the difference is, being that homosexuality is still less common than heterosexuality, it is slightly less HEARD of.

If I get enough reviews, and am satisfied enough with how it looks in the end result, I may continue with this and turn it into an actual story, rather than a random "musing" on a moment's weakness. Also, each chapter will begin with two or three lines from a song, just to make my life easier so I'll have a bit to go by. This was spawned from a dream, and I swear to any god or goddess who will listen, I heard The Killers - Mr. Brightside playing all throughout the sex scene (which you won't be able to see, aw, sadness. FanFiction-DotNet sucks doesn't it my darlings? Contact my friend on here, Xemnas the Superior, if you want to see the scene because it makes their characters seem much more true-to-manga/anime-form if you do).

Being that this is meant to be a sort of prologue to the body of the possible story, this will probably be relatively short. I don't know. I write these notes before I screw with the story. Either way, this is what you have when the infamous Rapist is horny and has no lover to take it out on. Aw. Sorry, bastard ex-boyfriend of mine, you lose. :D If only you'd waited a few more months..

This said, without further a-do, my messed up fantasy world continues. Raping you always, Kara

* * *

**(?)Chapter One: It Was Only A Kiss**

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this_

No one of them could figure out what had brought on such an uncharacteristic sign of weakness towards the number one Kira suspect. It was a bad move on anyone's part, much less that of someone whose conviction that Yagami Raitou was Kira was stronger than that of anyone else, particularly given the rest of the investigatory group assembled around the desk where Watari's anxiously awaited news was being delivered was concerned.

In being given the all-clear by L's elderly companion, Raitou's father, Matsuda, and the others quickly filed through the door ahead of them and to the room where Watari, L, and Raitou currently resided.

Yagami-san was the first to make it through, and promptly found his way to his crouching son's side as the younger man sat, an ear pressed contentedly against L's abdomen. The dark-eyed man, himself, was seated in his normal position upon the table top, knees parted just slightly to allow room for the charismatic youth's curiosity to be sated. An arm drawn around one knee and the other knee balancing a small platter with a large slice of cake upon it, nothing seemed too out-of-the-ordinary with the genius detective.

Except Watari's confirmation that he was, yes, carrying around the child of Yagami-san's son.

How it had come to that, no one was quite certain. Even Raitou, with all his confidence and skill in his ability to act, had found it at least a bit surprising that he had managed to provoke such a drastic show of weakness from the other man as he had about two months ago.

Whatever the reasoning, L himself was a bit perplexed as to how he had managed to allow himself to show anything to Raitou-Kira that the killer could use as a weakness against him. Now, where was he? Oh, yes, in the midst of one of the biggest weaknesses one could possibly have obtained when in his profession, working so closely with the man you are 52- no, he corrected himself, 57 after that night in the hotel just on the outskirts of Tokyo near the red light district just two short months ago -certain is the killer one has dedicated oneself so wholeheartedly to bringing down. Emotions were one thing -- something he had never intended for Raitou to catch him experiencing in the first place; at least, not such strong ones as those that night. But to bring a young life into the mix was almost criminal in its own right!

Whatever it was that had spurred on the sudden display of obvious weakness from L to Yagami Raitou, the detective and his heirs (thank God above that uncalled for weakness did not include even the hint of a suggestion that either of the two boys even existed, much less had a connection to him; he'd never forgive himself if something were to happen to them because of his carelessness) were more than aware that it had been a mistake, ultimately. In giving so much to the other man, he had received what would surely be a link to him that could be twisted and used for cruel purposes over the course of the next nine- no, seven, you are already two months through -months of his life. If he managed to last that long.

* * *

_A note to you all: Originally, there was a percent sign beside 52 and 57 above. However, oh-so-wonderful editing system chose to cross them out. Use your imagination and save me some trouble, would you, my darlings? But, all in all, there you have it, "Chapter One." Do my lovely little reader duckies like it so far? You must let me know if you wish to see more, bwa ha ha! I have so much more I can do to everyone. :) And to think, this all stemmed from a twisted dream that I had after staying up too long gourging myself on pears and cake mix! (Thank you, Danie, for the idea. ::Kisses!::) While both positive reviews and flames are welcomed, I hope you're aware that reviews will be posted upon my Wall of Happiness while flames shall be used to roast the gay/bi-haters alive in my Hell on Earth Oven. _


	3. Tra La La

**30 Minutes**  
**Author's Notes:** I did end up dreaming a "second part" to chapter one when I took a nap earlier, but I chose not to put it into the story. It was a bit messed up, even for my standards. (And that does say something, really.) I decided I pitied you all and your (possibly?) virgin eyes. Well, that, and someone requested this. So I made up a slightly cleaner, more kiddie-friendly version of the sex scene, and it will serve as chapter two. Think of it as a flashback of either Raitou or Eru-chan to what brought them to their present circumstances. Or. Something. I don't know. It'll last for a couple chapters, though, because I know you're all impatient with me to read more of the story. I'll make it obvious when it's back to present-day again. Once more, use your imagination; it makes my skull hurt less and a painless Kara a happy audience.

All that aside, however, I'd like to make a point about this chapter very quickly: I don't know much at all about the characters since I'm still relatively new to it, but with help from some friends and generous websites I'm beginning to get better acquainted with the storyline as well as character personalities. So, I hope how I portray everyone isn't too far from the mark (except for the, you know, Eru-chan being pregnant thing.)

I don't own Death Note, the characters in it, nor a shinigami-notebook set. (Although I hope to one day. There are many people I would like to see choke on frog hearts until they're maroon in the face before toppling off the top of a building and plumetting to their death in a lava pit that suddenly springs up out of nowhere. ..I probably ponder things of that sort far too much for my, and everyone else's, own good. Whatever!) Lastly, I've added a little joke in here for the sake of Xemmy-darling, which I hope he'll pick up on. I'll give you only one hint, duckies, there's a video on YouTube-DotCom for a cosplay Death Note skit using it. "I want you to be my love toy. Come near me; don't fear me. I just can't get enough of you boy.."

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tra La La**

_I believe in you; I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies_

Yagami Raito had been sitting in the chair opposite of L for nearly three hours now, ever since he had first arrived with the intentions of taking the detective out (no, he had lectured L once they had stepped out of the room and the black-haired man had tried to go back in, he did not mean just out of the room, he meant out..to do something) and had been fervently insisting, growing more and more impatient with every attempt but still remaining remarkably charming in the process, that a little sunlight would do the pale man a whole world of good for not only his complexion but his health as well.

To which L would only respond, "I am in excellent physical condition, Raito-kun, this was confirmed during my last physical. Now I have much work to do with the Kira case and I would appreciate it if you would please resume your work as well."

Near the end of his proverbial rope (and wishing more than ever, at the moment, that he could hang the awkward detective with it), Raito forced a (hopefully) natural smile as he said with a tone of voice dripping with what sounded like true sincerity, "Ryuuzaki, I know you want to find Kira to avenge those he's killed and protect those he has yet to, but don't you agree that it might benifit your concentration more if you were away from it if only for a little while? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all."

"Perhaps you are making a subtle reference to Misa-chan, which may explain your determination to post-pone further investigation."

"No, I would rather take you out to do something for a while; what that is, of course, is up to you." Raito flashed a handsome smile to the man, hoping to convey a good amount of sincerity. After all, he did want to get L out for a while; a rather intelligent man once said, after all, that it was wise to keep one's friends close, but to be certain one's enemies were closer. It was quite possibly the best advice ever to be given, and unfortunately for him, L was very aware of this as well.

Simply turning his wide-eyed gaze back upon the screen before him, the meitantei stated gently, "Fifty.."

Lifting an eyebrow, Raito cocked his head to one side slightly. "Why has your suspicion increased from my asking you to accompany me on a night out? I'm only concerned for your health." He threw a good amount of feigned offense into his words as he leaned forward, spinning the chair L sat in until the detective was facing him. He had to be painstakingly careful not to make too much physical contact with the man, as he had quickly learned by watching his reaction to Matsuda doing so that it only seemed to make him uncomfortable. It wouldn't do well for his plan if L was _too_ wary of him; he wanted to convince him to be more comfortable around him so as to pick up on any signs- any at all -of weakness possible, and if he didn't feel comfortable enough to open up a bit more, that would be next to impossible.

Eyes directly locking with Raito's, L placed the small candy back into its dish by his side for a moment as he lifted his finger to his lips and bit down gently in thought of how to respond. After a few moments, he stated, "You may be right, Raito-kun. It is normal to be concerned for the well-being of one's friends. Perhaps I am incorrect in my suspicion this time. Very well; forty-seven."

"That's still higher than it was earlier, Ryuuzaki." Raito remarked, faintly amused though still somewhat frustrated.

"Yes; you have tried much too hard to convince me of the importance of leaving the Kira case today."

"You're forgetting: if you did leave, it would be with me. Even if I were Kira," L arched an eyebrow for once, still wide-eyed and smiling at Raito, earning an annoyed rolling of the eyes before continuing, "I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with you close by."

"Raito-kun is correct again." As L turned back to the computer, he plucked up the candy he had replaced a moment earlier and popped it into his mouth. After it was gone, he paused and then added, "Raito-kun, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me."

Blinking, Raito turned towards the door. This had proven to be a rather fruitless effort on his part, but he'd had to at least try. The closer he got to L, the closer he was to discovering more about the man that may help to lead to his downfall. More specifically, his name. And, no matter how much he wanted to be rid of the pesky detective, he had criminals to rid the world of. It was such a pity, he mused silently as he walked to the exit, that Ryuuzaki didn't see eye-to-eye with him. He could be so useful in the goal of a better world; with his resources, and Raito's..well, everything else, but specifically his charisma and the Death Note at his disposal, they could be a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps enough that the criminals themselves would bow in recognition of them and cease their wicked ways. A wicked yet delighted smile perched itself upon Raito's lips as he invisioned the new world order in its completion, for not only would he rule supreme over a safer world, but perhaps with all that spare time L would have, what with the villains being but a memory from yesterday, he could even rule by his side as his obediant, lovely (though admittedly in a very discrete sense of the word) right-hand man.

..Sorry, what did he just call the panda-eyed man?

Then again..He certainly would be better suited for it than that crazed Mikami. Despite how loyal the man was to Kira-Raito, the idea of being worshipped to the point of seeming constantly on the verge of molesting him was a bit unnerving. At least Eru kept his hands to himself, even if his statistics constantly barbed him in the back.

"Raito-kun, perhaps I will accompany you after all." came L's voice, crashing through the other man's slightly disgusted reverie.

Smiling, Raito did an about-face to look back at the now standing black-haired man. "I'm glad you changed your mind, Ryuuzaki; it's no fun going out alone."

L, slouched as always, advanced towards his friend, gazing up directly into his eyes once more as he replied, "I suppose it wouldn't be, in retrospect, that is true. However, I do believe Misa-chan would more than likely be more than willing to accompany you, Raito-kun."

"Yes, I imagine she would, but one does need to keep up with their friends as well, don't they? Besides, I've really been wanting to get to know you a little better."

Giving another faint smile, L followed Raito out of the room and, after closing the door behind him, nodded in silence. Following behind the man, he gave an inward sigh. _Fifty-two, Raito-kun, I am sorry._

But, after all, how could he ever afford to pass up the opportunity to keep Yagami Raito under close surveilance when he would, usually, be out of his range?

* * *

_Out of somewhat respect for the numerous demands for the altering of how I've become accustomed to calling Light, I will make a conscious effort to convert my spelling to the form, "Raito." As you've probably noticed. So, here you have it. This chapter's song portion brought to you by KaraRapist113, from Breaking Benjamin's "Dance With the Devil." Go buy it or download it or something; that woman's vocals are truly powerful and absolutely wonderful. And yes, pears and cake mix. It's a delicious mixture, isn't it? And it's only dangerous if you choke to death on it. :) Hey, I never thought of that before..Death by asphyxiation via cake mix..My, my, Eru-chan.._


End file.
